Después y Antes de
by Glikskne
Summary: ONE-SHOT es mi punto de vista de lo que hubiera pasado en esa escena, deseo que les guste, porfavor lean y un review no le hace mal a nadie ¿no? jajaja Chao y Gracias


**Después y antes de…**

Después de haber salido corriendo del colegio, con la prisa que tenían después de haberse besado en los casilleros, llegaron más rápido de lo que pensaban a la casa de Naomi; cerraron la puerta de la habitación de un golpe, Gina las miro asustada, pero naomi la detuvo diciéndole que no las molestara, gina no le dio importancia y siguió en lo suyo. Naomi estrelló contra la pared a Emily con la prisa que tenía, la besó con deseo y afán con sus manos recorrió rápidamente el cuerpo de Emily hasta llegar al cierre de la falda, se la quitó con rapidez tratando de no lastimar a Emily, esta hizo lo mismo, bajó sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón de naomi, se lo quitó y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Emily llevó a Naomi hasta la cama, la hizo sentarse, se le arrodilló en frente, besándole el cuello mientras le quitaba la blusa, luego la llevó hasta la almohada recostándola, se posó encima, le besaba el cuello con pasión tratando de dejar una marca. Naomi se sentó con Emily en sus piernas, se besaban con necesidad, con la desesperación del momento, comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de Emily, no pudo esperar más y se la trató de quitar, sin terminar de hacerlo **-Dios esta cosa no… sale-**logró decir con la agitación **-espera…déjame hacerlo- **Emily le contestó mientras con agilidad se la quitaba Se volvieron a besar, mientras Emily trataba de quitarle el sostén, pero en ese momento recordó que era la primera vez que veía a Naomi completamente desnuda, por lo que abrió sus ojos, separándose un poco, miró a los ojos azules que tanto le gustan, abrió su boca para preguntarle a Naomi si estaba de acuerdo pero al ver la mirada de la rubia… con la mirada estaba suplicándole para que lo hiciera, cerro sus ojos, sin pensarlo le quitó el sostén, arrojándolo a algún lugar. **-oh, dios eres tan hermosa-**le dijo antes de estrellar sus labios; se recostaron de nuevo, Emily quedó encima de Naomi besándole todo el cuerpo, pasaba del cuello a los pechos, con sus manos acariciaba los costados sintiendo así como Naomi se estremecía con sus toques, bajó hasta los muslos apretando con un poco de fuerza, logrando que Naomi soltara suspiros en su boca, lo que la hacía excitar aún más, mientras recorría lentamente los glúteos, con sus dedos fue deslizando suavemente las bragas lo que le hizo aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y pudo ver que Naomi también sonreía. Cuando las dos estaban desnudas, Emily se encontraba encima, Naomi se aferraba a su espalda y a su pelo, bajaba lentamente y con besos apasionados recorría todo el cuerpo de la rubia besaba su espalda vertebra por vertebra, descubriendo el cuerpo de la rubia, experimentando, explorando con besos los puntos que hacían a Naomi enloquecer, llegó al ombligo, ahí hizo más lentos y suaves sus besos por lo que Naomi suspiraba, Emily besó los muslos de Naomi antes de llevar sus dedos al centro de Naomi, rozándole el punto G, Naomi tenía una mano aferrada al cabello de Emily con fuerza, y la otra estaba apretada en un puño en la sabana, cuando Emily rozó su centro, su espalda se arqueó inconscientemente, a la vez que dejaba escapar unos suspiros **-Em… no… oh mierda-** Naomi suspiró al sentir que Emily introducía dos dedos, con su mano hizo fuerza para que Emily subiera, cuando lo hizo Naomi con necesidad estrelló sus labios, Emily hacía varias estampidas mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba los pechos, Naomi enterraba levemente sus uñas en la espalda de Emily, lo que ocasionó que esta le mordiera el hombro por el dolor. Emily siguió con sus movimientos hasta que sintió que Naomi se detuvo, el cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a temblar, Naomi exhalaba fuertemente mientras cerraba sus ojos, mientras el orgasmo recorría todo su cuerpo; se aferro más a Emily quien le besaba tiernamente los labios y las mejillas. Cuando Naomi pudo volver a la normalidad, Emily la miraba, tenía una mirada tranquila pero con satisfacción de lo que había provocado en la rubia, naomi se acercó, le acarició con sus dedos la mejilla a Emily -**Te gustó?-** preguntó Emily un poco nerviosa Naomi la miraba, también estaba un poco nerviosa, en su mente pensaba -_**dios, en verdad estuvo increíble, nunca me imaginé que Emily Fitch, la gemela callada, sería tan increíble en la cama, jamás había tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte- **_Naomi bajó su mirada mientras se mordía el labio se acercó más a Emily rozando sus labios contra la piel de esta-** me encantó-** le dijo antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello-**pero… ahora es tu turno, déjamelo todo a mi- **Naomi se acomodó encima de la pelirroja, esta vez era el turno de Emily para disfrutar, Naomi comenzaba a besarle el cuello, sus manos suavemente viajaron a los pechos de la pelirroja, Naomi disfrutaba de esta situación amaba tener a Emily debajo suyo, amaba sentir la piel tan suave y sentir como se estremecía, de un momento a otro Emily se quedó quieta, Naomi la miró preocupada

**-em?... que pasa? Hice algo mal?** **-no no, no hiciste nada malo, es que… ahh no creo que pueda hacer esto -p..pero porque? Que pasa? - tengo miedo… miedo de que… -miedo de que te deje cuando terminemos ¿no?, miedo de que me arrepienta de todo esto, pero escúchame ems, no te dejaré no voy a volver a joder todo esto, solo dame tiempo, pero no me voy a arrepentir de esto.**

**-esta bien, naoms- **naoms? Ella nunca le había dicho así pero le gusta siente que tiene más confianza con Naomi –**naoms? Tú nunca me habías dicho así… pero me gusta como se oye**

Naomi besaba todo el cuerpo de Emily, sus manos recorrían lugares que nunca había tocado, su lengua probaba el sabor de la piel de la pelirroja provocando que Emily suspirara el nombre de la rubia. Los labios de naomi llegaron a los pechos, saboreaba, y acariciaba suavemente, sus labios se volvieron a unir, naomi se ubicó entre las piernas de Emily mientras esta le acariciaba la espalda, raspando un poco sus uñas contra sus costillas lo que la excitaba más.

Emily y Naomi llegaron a un sueño profundo después de haber disfrutado la noche más esperada en sus vidas, claro que la primera fue en el lago, pero ahora, ahora sabían que después de esto su pasado era pasado y que antes que todo su futuro era estar juntas.


End file.
